Lucky Ones
by TinyCat
Summary: HIATUS They always find each other. Always. FaBerry endgame.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you just love fall?" She asked, kicking up a pile of leaves with a smile on her face.

"It's alright Rach, but can we just get home. Its cold." her partner shivered, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"Brody, enjoy the leaves and colors with me." Rachel Berry said with a bright smile. She linked her arm in the actors and started walking a little slower.

"I just want to get home." Brody said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time.

"Alright. We can just watch a movie and maybe discuss purchasing a new table for the dining room. We really need a bigger table." Rachel smiled, rester her head on the taller man's arm. She felt Brody stiffen but she brushed it off as a shiver.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Brody said a mere second after the door shut with a slight bang.

"About the table? Cause if were gonna buy it online we should probably try a local Etsy dealer cause then maybe they can also deliver. What do you want for lunch tomorrow babe?" Rachel said as she walked past Brody towards the kitchen. "Why aren't you taking off your coat?"

"Rach..." Brody started. Rachel froze, nothing good ever came from the look he was giving her now. "We need to break up..." Brody said firmly. Rachel felt the sting of tears running down her face.

"W-what?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"We need to break up." Brody said simply, checking the time on his phone again.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand..." Rachel stammered.

"It hasn't been working lately and you're so busy with your show and you keep getting movie offers..."

"Which I turned down." Rachel pointed out.

"and I've got the thing in Miami..." Brody trailed off.

"Let's just talk this through..." Rachel pleaded.

 _ **Hours later**_

"Where will you stay?" Rachel sniffed, taking another tissue from the box.

"With someone from work." Brody said solemnly, checking his phone again.

"Stop checking your damn phone!" Rachel shouted in anger, taking the phone from his hands.

"Rachel, don't!" Brody reached for the phone frantically but it was too late.

Rachel felt her throat tighten as she saw the last message.

 _-When will you be back babe? Did you end things with Rachel yet?-_

"Tell her you did and get the hell out of my apartment." Rachel said, her voice cracking as she threw Brody's phone at her. The actor sat frozen on the couch, staring at the floor as Rachel walked past him angrily.

Rachel retreated back to the bedroom she and Brody once happily shared, falling onto the warmth of the blankets she let the tears fall freely. About a half hour later she heard the rustle of keys and then the door closing, and he was gone. Rachel quickly ran to the door, to make sure he didn't forget to lock the deadbolt. She stopped at the door, pausing before opening the door. She prayed that it was all a dream and Brody would be outside watching some documentary, doing an embarrassing workout like Rachel once caught him doing before. Rachel opened the door and felt empty, the room was quiet and the lights were turned off. A folded piece of paper sat propped up in the bowl on the table by the door where they stored their keys.

 _"_ _Rachel,_

 _I'm sorry it has ended the way it has. It was never my intention for things to get so complicated with our relationship and I definitely didn't intend on falling in love with another woman while on set._

 _Things happen that we can't control._

 _-Brody Weston_

She crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. She walked slowly to the couch and rested her head on a pillow, fresh tears staining the fabric. She could see ever so slightly out the window of her apartment, the wind blowing the leaves of the trees. The colors once so beautiful, now dull and grey as her eyes slowly closed.

 **Hey! Sorry if some pronouns got mixed up, I originally wrote brody as quinn but then I love FaBerry too much to make quinn the bad guy. I've beenwithout internet for a week so I 've written a lot that I'll post every couple days. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly in the apartment, waking Rachel from her restless sleep on the couch. She sat up, slightly confused when she noticed the glass of water on the table and a blanket draped over her body.

"Brody?" She called out, hoping it was all just a dream.

"Sorry Rach, It's just me." A familiar voice spoke softly from the kitchen.

"Oh Hi Brittany." Rachel said, the sinking feeling in her chest still ever present. She reached for the glass of water and took a sip. "Who let you in?" She asked, setting the glass on the table.

"The doorman." She said, sitting next to Rachel. "Come on." She said as she motion for Rachel to sit closer. Rachel complied to the dancer as she needed to feel close to someone. She nestled her head in the blonde dancers shoulder, listening to the steady heartbeat of her friend.

"I'm sorry Rach." Brittany whispered as Rachel drifted back to sleep. Brittany sat in silence as her heartbroken friend slept on her shoulder. She remembered a time when she herself was in a situation similar and Rachel had sat with her all night while she cried over Santana moving to Los Angeles. That was almost a year ago, Brittany missed Santana with with every fiber of her being, and she hoped to talk to Rachel about her moving to LA tonight but then she picked up the crumpled up note off the floor and pieced together what had happened and why Rachel hadn't been answering her phone. The dancer rested her head on top of the brunette and closed her eyes, wishing she could take away the pain.

An hour later the dancer woke with a start, a loud knock was coming from the door. She carefully wriggled out from the small singers grips and tip toed quietly to the door. She opened it quickly before the person on the other side knocked again.

"Hello, I have a delivery for Ms Berry." The doorman, said in a hushed tone.

"She's asleep at the moment. I can make sure she gets it." Brittany said in a whisper as the man handed her a box.

"Thank you Ma'am." The doorman tipped his hat. Brittany waved goodbye as she walked back into the apartment."

"I ordered those last week for Brody. He needed new shoes." Rachel said quietly from the couch. Brittany pulled out a pair of mens dress shoes.

"They're really nice." Brittany said, putting them back in the box.

"What time is it?" Rachel mumbled, rubbing her eyes. The singer looked around for her phone, her manager has probably called a thousand times.

"It's 9:34." Brittany answered, looking through the pantry for something to make for breakfast. "Do you have any food?" She called out.

"Ugh." Rachel growled. There was an alarming amount of texts and missed calls from her manager, stylist, Brittany and last but not least, her mother. "I should call them back..." Rachel said absentmindedly as she read the texts.

"I'll go get us some coffee and bagels." Brittany smiled, picking up her purse and walking to the door.

"Can you also get the paper?" Rachel asked, The dancer nodded happily and left.

Rachel fell back on her back. She figured it wold be easiest to call her mom first, then her stylist and lastly, her manager.

"Hey mom." She said into the phone. She could hear the piano in the background.

"Hey Rachel, I was just calling to see if you're okay and if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight at the Emerald?" Her mother asked. Shelby Corcoran was a 4 time Tony award winner, with 3 Grammys and a few Emmy nominations under her belt, which made Rachel feel somewhat inadequate when they met up for meals. She loved her mother, and loved spending time with her, she just felt like she could be doing more with her career.

"Sure, what time?" She asked, looking around for a piece of paper to write down the time. Rachel knew it was probably not in her best interest to go out tonight, and she should probably check in with her manager before solidifying her plans, but what the hell.

"I'm thinking around 8? Brody is invited too of course." Shelby added.

"He won't be coming tonight mom." Rachel answered, holding back tears.

"Oh honey, is everything alright?" Shelby asked, her voice changing from 'friend' to 'mom' in a split second.

"I'll tell you later."She answered, wiping a tear. _or You'll read about it online, i'm not sure what'll happen first._ She thought.

"Alright Honey, I gotta go, I'll see you later okay?" Shelby said over the phone. "I love you!" She threw in last second before hanging up.

"Love you too." Rachel mumbled, texting her manager letting him know that she was alive. As expected after she sent the text her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, waiting for the familiar voice of her manager.

"Rachel! What the hell! I've been calling you all night! You were suppose to be singing to the kids at that school and then you and Brody are suppose to be seen together at that place on 5th!" Her manager and failed singer turned actress, April Rhodes, shrieked. Rachel held the phone away from her face as April went on and on about where she's suppose to be and why she's suppose to be there.

"April...April…." Rachel hummed as she tried to get a word into the conversation.

"Now please get ready and I'll meet you out front in an hour!" April demanded before hanging up. Rachel had no idea what she apparently just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel plugged her phone into the wall to charge her phone for a bit before April arrived. She walked to the bedroom and started to open the closet door when the familiar scent of his cologne filled her nose. She could feel the tears running down her face as she gently ran hand over his clothes. Why didn't he love her? She wondered as she picked up one of his button ups off the floor.

"Rach?" Brittany called from the front door, jingling her keys from the door.

"In here." Rachel called out, quickly wiping her face of tears.

"I got you a latte and a couple cookies." Brittany smiled, handing her the paper coffee cup and a bag of colorful leaf shaped cookies with orange frosting.

"Thanks Britt." Rachel sniffled, laughing slightly.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to show you this, but you'll see it the second you step out the door..." Brittany said handing her one of those tabloid magazines you read while in line at the grocery store.

"Heartbreak for Rachel Berry?" She read aloud, feeling her anger bubble up inside her. "Brody weston, AKA Mr. Rachel Berry, seen walking hand in hand with the beautiful red headed costar of his latest play..." She continued.

"Don't read it Rach, it's just garbage." Brittany tried to take the magazine away, but Rachel held on tightly. Brittany felt bad for bringing this to her attention, but she figured its better to come from a friend than a stranger on the street unexpectedly.

"That's his cast mate." She mumbled, throwing the paper across the room. Brittany ducked as it flew over her head.

"You don't deserve this." Brittany said angrily, walking over to the shorter of the two and held her tightly. Rachel started to cry, fighting the blondes arms wrapped around her, but Brittany held on tightly.

After Rachel had calmed down and started breathing normally, Brittany let go.

"I'm going to see who's at the door, I'll be right back." She whispered, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Rachel Berry!" April's shrill voice filled the apartment. Rachel quickly wiped her tears and went to greet her manager.

"Hello April, How are you today?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"Well I'm fine now, now that I've found my number one client." April said, her arms spread and coming towards Rachel. "Now I read the paper honey and I can't make any promises but I can clear your evening, but you still have to go meet those producers in… an hour." April said, checking her watch. Rachel nodded, trying to remember what this meeting was about.

"I can arrange a car to take you to the Emerald and maybe even keep those damn paparazzi away for you for the night by sending a decoy to Sardis." April chattered on. Rachel sat on the couch and listened to her manager while she paced across the living room listing all the things she could do to make Rachel's life a little easier, stating that "her precious star doesn't need this right now" and how she intends to destroy Brody Weston's miserable little career.

"So I'll send you the details later, get ready and meet the car outside in 30 minutes. K love ya! Bye bye!" April waved, closing the door to her apartment behind her.

"what just happened?" Brittany said with a smile from the kitchen. The tiny blonde manager waltzed in the apartment, told Rachel to do a million little things and left the dancer confused and astounded.

"Uhhh, a lot apparently." Rachel laughed. Brittany smiled, it was nice to see her friends laugh genuinely.

"Do you want me to go with you to the meeting?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'll be okay." Rachel answered, not sure if she was actually okay.

"Alright, I have a class to teach in an hour so I'm going to head out. Want to hang out later? Burn Brody's things on the balcony?" Brittany smiled, kissing Rachel on her forehead.

"Yeah, just come on by, I'll be home." Rachel smiled, walking Brittany to the door. "Thanks for the coffee and cookies Britt." She smiled.

"Anything for my best friend." Brittany smiled as she started down the hall. She was slightly worried, mostly cause she knew Brody would have to pick up his belongings and she wasn't sure when. Brittany just hoped that she would be there when he did, she had a few things to say to that boy. She'd summon her inner Snix, since she did live with Santana for 2 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel sighed as she closed the door to the town car that April had sent for her. The meeting had gone well enough and she was offered another part in a more mainstream movie that she said she'd consider, and before all this she would have said yes right away, but she felt burnt out. She checked her phone, hoping that maybe Brody had come to his senses but all she saw was a million texts from various acquaintances and friends asking and begging for more information. She quickly texted Shelby, asking to cancel since all she wanted to do was go home and eat the special vegan ice cream she had hidden in the back of her freezer and watch sappy movies with Britt and maybe even a few glasses of wine. She hadn't made up her mind about the wine.

"Ma'am were here." The driver said, stopping in front of her apartment building. The doorman, Hank gave a small wave and sympathetic look. "looks like he saw the papers." Rachel thought as she smiled politely at her driver as she walked up the steps. Hank opened the door and let her in. She was worried that Brody would be in the apartment packing up his thing, but she was also half expecting him to be there, waiting and begging for her forgiveness.

She was disappointed when she opened the apartment door to a cold and empty home. She threw her bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch, staring at the empty chair across from her.

"I need to get out of here." She mumbled as she stood up and headed towards the door. She's text Brittany when she figured out where she was going, but for now she just needed to get out of the apartment to maybe try and breathe.

She walked for what seemed like hours, trying her hardest not to look too long at news stands. She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket but she ignored it, trying to block out her life for at least a few hours.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind her. Rachel didn't bother looking back but kept walking a little faster. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The voice yelled. Rachel kept walking faster. She turned around a random corner and quickly ducked behind a wall. She stayed quiet for a minute, hoping that the person was gone.

"Hey, I was trying to tell you you dropped your glove." The same voice said from right beside her.

"What the hell?!" Rachel shouted, clearly startled.

"You dropped your glove back there." The blonde said, holding out a wool mitten. Rachel looked at her perplexed.

"You ran down the street cause I dropped a glove?" Rachel asked in disbelief, taking the glove from the blonde woman's hand.

"It looks and feels like a nice glove, i thought you'd want it back." The blonde smiled.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." Rachel said, staring at the strange blonde in front of her. This was New York and no one has ever ran down the street to return a lost glove.

"no problem. I guess I'll see you around." The woman winked before walking down the street.

"Bye..." Rachel mumbled as she started on her way again, she was just very confused.

 **Oh my goodness, i apologize for the extreme lack of updating. I just got a new computer yesterday and am finally feeling a bit better creativly.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Rachel woke up in an unfamiliar place, she wasn't quite sure where she was but the compliment cards on the night stand informed her that she was in a hotel.

"You're awake!" Brittany smiled, jumping on the bed. She was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and holding a granola bar.

"What hotel are we at? How did we get here?" Rachel asked, pointing to the coffee maker.

"Well, when you stopped answering your phone, I started wandering the streets looking for you and finally found you staring at a statue outside some random building and then we went and got drinks, you got drunk and so then we checked into the hotel, but not before we told a random reported that Brody had a secret tattoo of your face on his ass." Brittany laughed as she struggled with the coffee maker. "I think its broken." She said, as a part fell to the ground.

"What hotel?" Rachel asked, sitting up and taking a sip of the water that she vaguely remembered Brittany setting on the nightstand last night.

"We are at The Plaza."

"Not too bad Drunk Rachel." Rachel smiled.

"You tried to get the biggest suite but thankfully it wasn't available. I think Sarah Jessica Parker is here."

"Thank God."

"Its expensive."

"Insanely?"

"Not that expensive, but definitely more than I make a month."

"Should we get breakfast?"

"Maybe a late lunch."

"What?" Rachel shrieked.

"It's like 2pm." Brittany pointed out.

"My agent is going to be so mad!"

"She called and I told her you were busy reading some script." Brittany said, tossing Rachel a clean pair of clothes. "I also stopped by the apartment earlier and grabbed some clothes."

"How are you so peppy?" Rachel asked, thinking of the pounding that was going on in her head.

"You did all the shots." Brittany smiled, handing Rachel her phone.

"Whyyyy." Rachel asked, getting out of the bed. Brittany chuckled and left the room so Rachel could change.

"So where can we get coffee around here?" Brittany asked, looking up nearby coffee shops on her phone.

"There was this place I walked by yesterday, but I don't remember the address, it was kinda just something that stood out." Rachel suggested, trying to remember if the place was even real.

"Oh, that new one that opened up a couple streets over! I've been meaning to go but I keep forgetting."

"Let's go there." Rachel said, linking arms with Brittany as they hailed for a cab.

"I'll get a large Vanilla latte and a medium coffee, no sugar."Rachel ordered at the counter while Brittany found them a seat.

"No problem, that'll be $9.45" The barista said, punching in the order on a screen.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, tapping her credit card on the machine. She looked around the coffee shop, the bright colours and strange artwork made her think of an exhibit she went to with Brody once when he was trying to be an artist. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Brittany waved her over to a couch in the middle of the store.

"medium coffee?" Britt asked as Rachel sat down beside her. The blonde had already taken off her coat and shoes and was sitting on the couch facing Rachel cross legged.

"Of course." Rachel smile, tossing her mittens on the coffee table in front of them.

"It's got a little bit of a _Central Perk_ vibe doesn't it?" Rachel said, referencing the famous TV show.

"I think its just the couch and the fact that no one was sitting on it. Like it was reserved for us." Britt smiled.

"Well this spot is usually taken up by the owner, but I think she'll let you stay." A familiar voice said, causing Rachel to turn around to see the blonde from the day before.

"Oh, Hello...We can move." Rachel said quickly gathering up her things.

"No, please sit. I was just bringing you your drinks, I thought I saw you walk in." The blonde smiled.

"I'm Brittany, this is Rachel." Brittany chimed in, she had a look in her eye that Rachel didn't like.

"Hello Brittany, Nice to meet you. However I have met Rachel before." Brittany looked at Rachel, who was turning a bright shade of red.

"She chased me down the street to return my glove." Rachel said, taking a sip of her latte.

"That's so nice of you...What's your name?" Brittany asked.

"Oh Right, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Owner and operator of this coffee shop you are sitting in." Quinn smiled, gesturing to the cafe.

"Well thank you so much for the coffee Quinn." Brittany flirted.

"Of course." Quinn winked before walking back to the counter.

 **A little over an hour later.**

"So maybe when you're done practice we can burn his things on the roof?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"He's going to wonder what happened when he comes to pick up his things." Rachel answered sadly, Brittany smile faded in disappointment.

"Can we at least cut holes in all his socks?" She asked.

"Maybe." Rachel smiled, kicking her friend lightly.

The had been in the coffee shop for A little over an hour and both girls had taken off their shoes and were sitting on the couch with their feet up, lazily leaning on each others shoulder. Rachel liked being out of the house, even if she was relaxing in a total public place with different people coming in and out at random, something about it made her feel comfortable. Even if Quinn smiled at her every time they accidentally made eye contact.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel, we need to get back to life." Brittany said lazily as she tossed a Cheeto at her friend. They were wrapped up in a pair of pink fluffy bathrobes sent in a gift basket from Shelby, they had already drank the wine and ate the chocolate, all that remained was the wine gums which neither liked. Rachel rolled over and sighed.

"I guess we do." She mumbled reaching for the popcorn bowl. Brittany checked her phone to see a few texts from her boss and a couple from April asking how Rachel is doing. She knew that the past week had been a total whirlwind and that Rachel needed to wallow, but she also needed to make a personal come back. She told her boss she'd be back to work after the weekend but decided to ignore April.

"So has April texted you a million times?" Rachel asked, putting her phone down.

"Just once." Brittany smiled.

"Well she texted my dads a million times now and I should probably make some kind of public appearance. Brody certainly has." She said, showing Brittany the latest tabloid article.

" _Ex-Mr. Berry, Brody Weston is turning heads while he vacations with new lover, a up and comiung record label heiress, Sugar Motta."_ Brittany read. Her face turning red in anger as she closed the tab.

"We should call up that guy...from that one show?" Brittany started, but she forgot. "Just cause he's pretty."

"Sebastian?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! Him!" Brittany said excitedly. "You two could go get dinner and then we can meet up at a bar or that cafe from the other day!" Brittany squealed. She quickly dialed Sebastian's number and threw the phone at Rachel once he answered. Rachel fumbled with the phone, answering it upside down but quickly flipping it right side up.

"H-Hello Sebastian!" Rachel said with fake enthusiasm.

"Rachel Berry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked smoothly. Brittany quickly texted April telling her that Rachel was going out with a new guy tonight and to orchestrate a media storm or something.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight." She asked. Brittany sat beside her, her ear close to Rachel's.

"Sure, I mean...you know I'm gay right?" He asked, Rachel smiled.

"Of course...I just need you to help me with something..." She stumbled.

"Ohhhhh...I get it." Sebastian said on the other end.

"Yeah...I can foot the bill and this will give you great exposure.." Rachel rambled, fearing that she just lost her chance at revenge.

"No worries, I'll do it, just keep this a secret, it isn't common knowledge." He said before saying he'll pick her up at 6.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Rachel said, throwing a pillow at Brittany's head. The dancer giggled and jumped beside Rachel.

"Let's go shopping and pick out a new dress for tonight!" She said, running towards the bedroom where she 'unofficially' moved into.

"Rach, try this!" Brittany said, tossing a long sleeved, black dress over the top of the change room curtain. The sales person who was helping them, was no help and Rachel had shushed him so much that he left.

"It's a bit small." She said, sliding the curtain open. She was wearing the long sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees that Brittany had tossed over.

"It looked promising on the rack.." Brittany said sadly.

"What about the first one?" Rachel asked, holding up a knee length black dress with lace featured at along the sides of the plunging V neck line.*

"Out of all 47, that was the best one...but also it was at the other store."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go get it and then grab coffee and head back home." Rachel announced their planned afternoon. Brittany nodded and helped Rachel out of the current less than satisfactory dress. They left the boutique and headed the direction of the first store. The purchasing of the dress was quick, Rachel already knew what shoes she was going to wear and how to style her hair, and she was confident that she would be convincing enough to prove to the world she was moving on from Brody Weston.

 *** Hey everyone! The link to the dress is in my bio, which is a link to my twitter account. Lol.**


End file.
